First, Do No Harm
by divinewriters
Summary: Set at the end of Season 4. Formerly known as Do No Harm. When Cuddy becomes concerned for House's life, she calls the only person that she thinks can help. His wife. House/OC. Chapter 5 is finally up.
1. All Bets Are Off

Do No Harm

Chapter 1: All Bets are Off

_2 months ago….._

_Lust mixed with alcohol combined with friendship caused House to pin her up against the door. Despite his leg and their current state, he lifted her into his arms quite easily and captured the soft lips of one of his best friends. Their innocent weekend away had paved the way for a big step that neither of them were prepared for. But that didn't stop House from pushing up the dark red baby doll top she wore and kissing every inch of new skin that was revealed to him. Those kisses yielded soft whimpers from her. As he removed her top, the woman who had her legs wrapped around his waist became more beautiful and perfect. But in true form, she grew restless pinned against the door. And House soon found himself being straddled as he leaned against the headboard. Smaller, more feminine hands clasped House's hands above his head as soft, swollen lips captured his. House could taste the cranberry juice from the many cosmopolitans she had consumed throughout the night. That combined with the citrus perfume she wore made House heady. It made him want her more, even if he wouldn't remember what happened tonight._

Dr. Gregory House sat at his desk. Outside the sun was beginning to wane. It had been a little over 24 hours since he had left for a bar that he could not remember, name or location. Wilson had asked him yesterday why he had gone to the bar in the first place. He had covered up with sarcasm and distracted Wilson with what else he was trying to remember. But in truth, House didn't know why he had gone there. What he did know however was that there was a reason. Would that reason be the key to finding out what was killing Amber? Maybe.

"House?" said a familiar voice.

House looked up and saw Amber standing there in a red pants suit, "Can't a man sleep in peace?"

Amber smirked and leaned on House's desk, "You can't remember why you were at that bar can you?"

"I can't remember the name of the bar. What difference does it make why I was there?"

"It makes a difference to you. You had a reason. Why are you wearing a wedding ring?" Amber asked, her gaze drifting down to his hand.

House followed it and it came to rest on a gold wedding ring, "I-I don't know," He said confused looking back at her.

"Maybe we were having an affair and decided to get married?" Amber suggested, coming around the desk.

"I'm missing four hours, not four months."

"Well let's see," Amber said straddling him. "Does this feel familiar?" She asked in a low tone.

House sighed and closed his eyes as he felt Amber kiss him softly. Only it wasn't Amber. Those lips felt familiar and Hermes Eau D'OrangeVerte filled his nostrils. He knew the name of the fragrance because only one person he knew wore it. When he opened his eyes, the sight of silky blonde and deep brown eyes greeted him. The female frame that was now on his lap was smaller than Amber's not to mention slightly shorter.

"What are you doing here Caitie?" House asked taking a breath. Her kisses always had that effect on him.

The younger woman called Caitie pulled away and smiled at him softly, "I don't know House. Why am I here?" She asked as she moved to wrap her arms around his neck.

As she did so, House gently grabbed her left wrist and his eyes settled on a gold wedding ring, similar to the one he himself wore. "Why are you wearing a wedding ring?"

But before Caitie could answer, Amber cut her off "You married a Grey?" She asked surprised.

House turned to where Amber was now standing, back on the other side of the desk, "I did?"

"Well it's obvious isn't it? You're both wearing the same rings."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Well if we are," Caitie said leaning in to kiss his cheek. "All bets are off," She whispered in his ear.

House sat bolt upright in his chair then and rubbed his head with his hands, "Atlantic City," He murmured.

Meanwhile Dr. Caitlin Grey as she was more commonly known entered the hospital lobby. The only multi-specialty surgeon practicing in the United States today, she had begun coming to Princeton-Plainsbourgh on request by Cuddy who had brought her in to assist on a case of House's. The two had gotten along well enough and ever since then, Caitie had been coming to the hospital every other month without fail from her home in Seattle. A talented and gifted surgeon, she was the daughter of general surgery legend Ellis Grey. But as the young woman sped toward the clinic and Dr. Cuddy's office, she looked barely old enough to drink much less practice medicine in a pair black converse

sneakers, dark washed jeans and a chocolate colored t-shirt which said "The Rumors are True.

Opening the clinic door, Caitie walked toward Cuddy's office, a small Louis Vuitton monogrammed overnight duffel in her hand. She had grabbed the few items of clothing she kept at the hospital and headed straight for the airport. She knew that there were a few things that she kept at House's apartment that she could use as well. But for the moment, her mind was far from fashion and instead all her thoughts remained focused on House.

Without so much as a glance in the direction of Dr. Cuddy's assistant, Dr. Caitlin Grey walked into the Dean of Medicine's office even as the assistant called after her.

"You can't go in there!" He exclaimed as she opened the office door.

Cuddy looked up from something on her desk, "It's alright, Mark. I was expecting Dr. Grey. Come in," She said motioning to Caitie.

Caitie stepped inside and closed the door, "Where is my husband?"

Please R/R! More coming soon!


	2. Crossing the Line

Do No Harm

Chapter 2: Crossing the Line

_The first time House and I did had sex we were both really drunk. I woke up the next morning in his bed not knowing what the hell had happened. As it turned out, House didn't either. I thought he'd be weirded out by all of this and that he'd try to pretend that it was just some kind of dream. But he didn't. After we shared a semi-awkward "hi," his gaze drifted to my right nipple, which was peaking out from under the covers, and he stared at it. Usually, when the men (and women) I slept with looked at my body like House did that morning, I felt embarrassed. I wasn't worth staring at. But the way House looked at me; I started to think maybe I was. When he looked at me again, House leaned over and kissed me. We had sex again, this time sober and that's when we made it a regular thing on my trips out. But I made a mistake this time. As I snuck out of his bed at 6am a few weeks ago, I realized that I cared about House. Little did I know that caring would turn into love and that love almost would almost me apart._

_I'm a surgeon. I'm hardcore. I make it a point to stay detached and uninvolved except behind closed doors. I am consumed by what I do. I am in love with that adrenaline rush I get when I'm trying to save a life. Up until today, saving lives was all that mattered. But then I got that phone call._

_When I heard what House had done, my heart nearly stopped. He had almost killed himself trying to remember what his brain couldn't. That's why Cuddy looked in his chart. She didn't even question the validity of the paperwork. She just told me I should come as his wife._

_I forgot to mention that didn't I? We're married. It seems like I'm suffering from memory loss too because I have no idea how or when we got married. But it had to be legally binding regardless. Otherwise I wouldn't have been called. But still needless to say I dropped the phone when Cuddy told me._

_House and I have a good friendship. Why would we mess that up? Especially considering the fact that I wasn't looking for love or marriage and neither was House. I mean we're both doctors. Work consumes our lives and as far as sex goes, it was completely natural. Two human beings in high steak situations, spending lots of time together in close proximity, it was inevitable. But in spite of everything, despite avoiding attachment and feelings I started to care about him._

_When we became intimate those feelings increased in spite of my better judgment. But sleeping together also brought us closer. We've gone from being colleagues and casual friends to colleagues and really good friends. But somewhere along the way the line between friends and lovers become blurred and now we both stand to get hurt._

Cuddy looked up from something on her desk. "It's alright, Mark. I was expecting Dr. Grey. Come in," She said motioning to Caitie.

Caitie stepped inside and closed the door, "Where is my husband?"

"He's upstairs in his office resting."

Caitie scoffed, "I highly doubt that. You know him; he can't until this puzzle is solved."

Cuddy sighed softly, "I know that. But maybe you can help him now that you're here."

"I can try. But with the change in our relationship he might not let me."

"Well there's only one way to find out."

When Caitie got to House's office, it was empty. She could see the empty chair as she peered through the glass pane. Instead of immediately going after him however, she pushed open the door and went behind his desk before sitting in the chair herself. She took a breath and leaned back into the leather seat, forcing herself to calm down. Normally, Caitlin Grey was not like this. She was detached and calm most of the time because that was what was required in her job as a surgeon.

But today, Caitie was on the other side of the line. She was no longer a treating physician. She was considered a "loved one" and that completely sucked. Despite her best laid plans, Caitie knew that she cared about House way more than she should have. And now she would have to struggle to keep it together, lest she kill him for being so incredibly stupid. Somewhat calmer, Caitie rose and was about to go search for House somewhere else when she just happened to spot a corner of a piece of paper sticking out of his top desk drawer closest to the TV. Opening the drawer, Caitie moved to push the paper back in. But an automatic glance at it made her stop. After staring for a moment, she pulled it out and looked at it.

In her hands, she held a marriage licensed issued to and signed by Dr. Gregory House and Dr. Caitlin Grey in Atlantic City approximately three months ago. The paper had two folds in it as if it had been stored somewhere else before being put in a drawer, which meant that House had moved it, which meant he had to have known. But why hadn't he told her? Looking at the license again, Caitie began to remember the night that it was issued.

Flashes of brightly colored cocktails, a light lemon satin and black lace bra and panty set from Agent Provocateur, the dress she had worn that day, the sound of slot machines, the feel of his lips on hers, the alcohol they drank all raced through her mind. Though she couldn't remember the entire night Caitie did remember the inside of the chapel, what the person conducting the ceremony looked like, and some of what had been said. But when Caitie had woken up the next morning she had chalked all of those little snippets up to some kind of strange dream. Only it wasn't a dream after all. It was real.

With a new resolve, Caitie left her bag by House's desk and went to go find him.

House was watching Amber through the window in her ICU room. Just mere hours ago, she had been drinking a cosmopolitan in Sherry's bar with him. And not long after, she had stupidly followed him onto the bus which landed her here. No one was any closer to figuring out what was killing Amber and that only served to frustrate him even more. He was even considering deep brain stimulation at this point. Time was running out and he had to figure out what was going on or Wilson's girlfriend would be dead.

"Greg?" said a voice breaking into his thoughts.

House looked toward the source of the speech, "Grey," He said in a surprised yet slightly annoyed tone of voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Cuddy called me. She's worried about you."

"So she sent the almighty surgeon to scare me. Like you could scare me," He scoffed.

"Cuddy didn't call me as a surgeon, Greg."

"Why are you calling me Greg? You always call me House."

"Wives don't generally call their husbands by their last names."

He froze momentarily, "Husband?"

"Yes," Caitie replied quietly. "How long have you known?"

"Since yesterday," House admitted with a sigh. "I found it in the book I brought on the plane. I must have stuck it there after we went back to the room."

She nodded, "Let's go back to your place."

"I can't. I have to stay."

"You have a cracked skull Greg."

"I know that Caitlin," He shot back imitating her doctor-like tone.

"You need to rest."

"I have a patient to diagnose!"

"I can see that. But you won't be any use to anyone passed out in coma."

"We don't have that much time."

"So I've heard. I'll help you."

"You can't help me."

"Why not? I've helped you before many times. Nothing has changed."

"I-I have to do this for Wilson," He said almost inaudibly.

"So let me help," Caitie replied, touching his arm. "Please."

House looked down at her. She could be so cute when she was sincere, "Ok," He relented. "You can help."

Caitie leaned up on tip-toe and kissed him softly, "Your place?"

"Yeah," He said turning away from the window.

"We'll figure this out, I promise."

R/R please!


	3. The Thin Line Between Caring and Love

Do No Harm

Chapter 3: The Thin Line Between Caring and Love

_When I first met Caitie almost five years ago I didn't take her seriously. She was a kid. What did she know about being a doctor? As it turns out she knows a hell of a lot. That's why I like to have her consult. She thinks outside of the box and isn't afraid of anything. Usually I'm the one that's afraid for her. Caitie has Badenwilier's Syndrome. It's a genetic disease that causes the vessels in her lungs to reverse themselves and move air and fluid into them. Depending of how bad the attack is, other organs in her body do the same. It's treatable but incurable and it can cause her a tremendous amount of pain._

_But no one would ever know. She's good at keeping it under wraps even if it means pushing herself beyond her limits. I've seen her at her best in the OR. But I've also seen her curled up in my bed at 2am barely able to breathe. I've worked with her, gambled with her, gotten smashed with her, made love to her, and cared for her._

_I tried to push her away because I didn't want to care about her. But it doesn't matter because I cared anyway, despite my better judgment. She's my other addiction._

The sound of actual cooking greeted House's ears as he sat on the couch thinking with a Tivoed episode of one of his soap operas in the background. He had arrived back at his apartment with Caitie after they had stopped off for groceries. This annoyed House to no end but then again, he hadn't gotten very far with his fragmented memory of last night's events. So now she was in there cooking dinner for them and that was very strange. Caitie had cooked for him before on her visits out here as a friend. But now she was his wife. Significant other. Spouse. His wife. That concept freaked him out. But somewhere deep inside of himself, that concept thrilled him in a way.

Footsteps on the hardwood floor made House break from his thoughts and look up. Reaching for the remote, House turned the TV off. Caitie was walking toward him with two plates in her hands.He could see spaghetti, salad, and a piece of bread on each plate. She handed him one of them.

"Thanks," He said taking it.

"You're welcome," She replied taking a seat beside him. "Did you remember anything?"

"No," House said, twirling pasta around his fork.

"Something will come up," She said taking a bite of her salad.

"I can't just sit here eating," He said putting his plate down on the coffee table.

"Then what pray tell do you want to be doing?"

He turned his sharp blue eyes on her, "Solving this fucking case!"

Caitie sighed and put her plate down, "I know you do House and you will. Stop trying so hard."

"Don't do that Caitie," He grumbled as he rose and limped to the kitchen to get a beer from the refrigerator.

"Don't do what?" Caitie asked turning on the sofa and watching him open the refrigerator door.

"Be all sympathetic and understanding like that. It's not like you and it freaks the hell out of me," He said grabbing two beers for them.

Caitie snorted softly and got up, taking the beers from him, "Yeah, well everything I've done today isn't like me Greg."

"What are you doing with my beer?" House demanded as she put it back in the fridge.

"You're not supposed to have alcohol with the pain meds I gave you earlier."

House scoffed, "Oh please Caitie. I've been through enough hell in the last 24 hours. A beer won't hurt anything."

"No House," Caitie said looking at him. "Not today."

"So we're back to House now?"

Caitie closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, "You're such a bastard sometimes. You know that?"

House smiled triumphantly, "See, that's the Caitie I know."

"The Caitie you know left about eight hours ago."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked looking at her.

"I got a phone call eight hours ago saying that you had a cracked skull and had given yourself a heart attack on purpose. Do you have any idea what that did to me?"

"Now you're going to get all sentimental on me," He said with an eye roll as he turned and walked back toward the couch.

"Sentimental?" Caitie echoed as her throat closed up. "Do you think this is some kind of a joke?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly at the end of the question.

House turned immediately at the sound and was surprised to see tears welling up in her pretty brown eyes. "Are you crying?" He asked almost in disbelief.

"Yes, you stupid jerk!" She exclaimed as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "You've turned me into a girl," She muttered.

"Caitie," House said, his tone softening. "I—"

"I care about you," Caitie said softly as she wiped her eyes. "And I spent the entire plane ride being terrified that something was going to happen to you."

"Caitie, I'm ok. Nothing is going to happen to me," House said coming over to her and tilting her chin up to look at him. Seeing Caitie cry made him feel bad because she wasn't much of a crier. "And I'm sorry for scaring you," He said and he meant it. Gregory House never apologized for anything. But he knew how much it had taken for both of them to get to this point in their friendship. He didn't want to screw that up marriage or not.

"You better be," Caitie said sniffling. "Because everyone in Seattle thinks I've completely lost it by now, including my family.

"What do you mean?" House asked curiously.

"Well after Cuddy called me, I packed up the clothes that I kept in my office and I left the hospital at a run. My mom saw me and I didn't even stop, I just begged her to cover my surgeries and when I got into the car, I called Hahn and asked her to do the same. My reputation is already shaky because of my age and now it'll be in the toilet."

"Who cares what anyone else thinks? I don't know anyone else who could do your job better than you."

This earned a small smile from Caitie, "But that's because you're biased."

"So what if I am? Isn't that what hus—friends are for?"

"We should probably talk about why I'm here shouldn't we?"

"What is there to talk about? After all of this is over we'll get an annulment."

"Is that what you want?"

"Isn't that what you want?"

"I asked you first." Before House could reply, the sound of a watch alarm sounded from on the coffee table and caused Caitie to break eye contact with him. "Meds," She mumbled and went over to where her purse was on the other side of the coffee table. Picking it up, she pulled two pill bottles out and took two white pills from each.

"Don't you usually take the pill at night?" House asked watching her. There was something about this that seemed important but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Caitie turned to him and frowned, "I switched to the patch awhile ago. I told you that."

"Yeah," House replied quietly, still watching Caitie as she palmed the pills and put them into her mouth, swallowing them without so much as a sip of water. That was when everything in House's mind seemed to click. In his mind's eye, he could see Amber reaching inside of her purse and pulling out a pill bottle. She opened it and shook a few out onto her hand before swallowing them dry. "The pills," He whispered.

"Pills?" Caitie repeated as she rose and went over to him, "Did you remember something?"

House nodded and looked at her, "She took pills on the bus and I'll bet they were as potent as the ones that Kutner and Thirteen found."

"You said her kidneys are gone right?" Caitie asked.

"Amber has been on dialysis since she was brought in. But she keeps getting worse."

"If her blood is being filtered then that means whatever she took isn't going with it. Which means—" Caitie started but House cut her off.

"She has amantadine poisoning," He finished. "There's nothing we can do."

Caitie thought for a moment, "Yes there is," She said after a minute. "But it's risky."


	4. One

First, Do No Harm

A/N: Hello everyone, sorry this update took so long. The following chapter was written in part by myself and a friend of mine who I had intended to be co-author with me. The previous chapters were written by me as a solo project. Due to life circumstances, Abby who co-wrote part of this chapter was unable to continue this chapter or the story with me, hence the reason for the long delay in updating. However, I will continue to work on this story and publish it under this name instead of my personal account because I don't want to confuse or lose any readers but republishing it again.

So in closing, I'd like to thank Abby for making a contribution to this story. She knows the character of Caitlin Grey intimately and helped me legitimize the relationship between House and Caitie as one that is realistic rather than fantastical. So enjoy the chapter and please note that this chapter has sexual situations in it, hence the high rating.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: One

Dr. Gregory House was asleep in his chair finally. He was partially covered with a red fleece plaid throw. His cane rested still on the armrest. A voice caused him to open his eyes.

"So you married Caitlin Grey. That's why you were drinking. Not that I blame you. She's in a different category all together," said Amber, who was standing in front of him dressed in the same clothes he wore on the night of the accident.

House furrowed his brow and stretched tossing the fleece off of his body. "Why would you care if I married Caitie?" House asked as he stood up. He grabbed his cane from the side of the chair and used it to assist him walk to stand in front of Amber. "You're a lot like her you know." He said.

"That's where you're wrong," She replied with a smirk. "Caitlin Grey is no man's wife. She's a surgeon. They're another breed altogether. But you already know that. I'm a reflection of your subconscious remember? I suppose there is something attractive about a woman who can come in and magically save my life when you couldn't. But the question is what are you going to do about it?"

"It's not that she could save you when I couldn't." House said, leaning against his desk, "She just brought in a fresh perspective, that's all."

"Well that may be. But that still doesn't answer your biggest question. Is she going to stay your wife or are you going to push her away until she goes back to Seattle and never comes back?"

A perplexed look came across House's face. "It's like you said, she's a surgeon first."

"So because I'm a surgeon, that means I'm not supposed to be married?" Another voice asked.

Amber turned and saw Caitie sitting in House's chair now dressed in a lemon and black lace bra and panty set with her dirty blonde hair down around her shoulders. She rose and crossed over in front of House, standing next to Amber.

"Is that what you really think of me House?" She asked and then looked down at herself. "Why am I always half-naked in your dreams?" She continued and looked back up at him.

A smile crossed House's face instantly when he saw Caitie in the chair. His eyes followed her as she crossed the room. "Cause I like you that way?" He asked, eyebrows rising. "Now that we're on that subject, why do you have all your clothes on?" House asked Amber.

Before Amber could answer him, Caitie crossed to House, "I don't like to share," She said and kissed him deeply.

The feel of her lips on his could still be felt even as House awoke.

"Have a nice nap?" Cuddy asked from the doorway.

House's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Cuddy's voice. "I was just resting my eyes." He grumbled from the seat.

"Whatever you say House. I just wanted to let you know that Dr. Grey is downstairs giving Amber the steroids as we speak."

House sat up abruptly, "Already?" he asked as he threw the blanket off of himself in the real world.

"Yes. We won't know if they'll work for a few days. But if Amber survives the night, it will be a good sign. After Dr. Grey is done, I want you to go home and take a week off to heal. I'm sure that she'll see that you will."

"I'm not going home until I know that Amber has made a full recovery. What if something happens?" he asked exasperatedly as he rose from the chair, somewhat unsteadily. "No, I'm not leaving."

"We're going home," Caitie said as she came in the room still dressed in the clothes she had arrived in. "Right now Dr. Cuddy I promise. Aren't we House?" She said looking at him.

"I'm not going home." He said, crossing his arms and leaning against his desk.

Caitie sighed and then crossed to him before kissing him softly, "But your bed is at home," She whispered in his ear. "And if you're a good boy, I'll be in it naked. I promise."

House leaned into the kiss, enjoying the feel of her soft lips under his. "But naked equals sex and sex has to be more strenuous than staying here and waiting for Amber to recover." House said in his defense, looking to Cuddy for agreement.

"I have no comment," Cuddy replied making a disgusted face and leaving the room.

Caitie rolled her eyes, "Your team will be here and they'll call us the minute there's a change. We need to go home. Spending most of my day terrified makes me tired and I won't sleep unless you're there. Please can we go home?" She asked in her nicest voice.

Why did she have to ask? Whether she knew it or not Caitie Grey was Greg House's only weakness. He looked at her sharply, an almost defeated look on his face. Sighing he pushed himself off the desk "Fine."

* * *

The drive back to House's apartment was quiet. Caitie didn't say much. His refusal to have sex with her led Caitie to believe that House really did want an annulment. When they got inside, she cleared their plates from earlier and set her overnight bag on the sofa.

"I'll sleep out here tonight," She said softly as she removed the toothbrush she had bought at the airport from the designer bag.

House was busy the whole ride to the apartment thinking about Amber. Why was he having such dreams about her? Now that Caitie had come up with the solution, shouldn't they stop? Was it really the solution? Would it work? He walked into the flat like a zombie, sitting down at his piano. When Caitie spoke he looked up from the keyboard, "Why would you do that?" he asked a confused look spreading across his face. "I thought you said you couldn't sleep without me?"

Caitie shrugged, "Well if I sleep in your bed that might lead to sex and if we have sex tonight that will dash your dreams of a simple annulment. We'll have to get divorced otherwise. So I'll just have to sleep without you tonight. Now why don't you go get some? You look like you need it."

"I've had enough hallucinations and dreams to last me a while. I need a real body next to me tonight. Please come to bed with me?" House asked, almost pleading

This time it was Caitie's turn to give in. But she couldn't resist asking, "What about the divorce?"

"We can get a divorce anytime. So, the annulment's off. Hope you're not too disappointed. Bed? Now? Yes."

Caitie nodded and rose from her position on the sofa. She grabbed the overnight bag and went into the bedroom. Putting the bag at the end of the bed, she pulled out an oversized Mayo Medical School t-shirt and began to undress. Ironically she was wearing a pink satin and lace bra and panty set because it was the first thing she had grabbed from her drawer that morning. Reaching into the bag once more, Caitie removed her iPhone and charger from it and plugged the phone in or the night before setting it on the nightstand.

House hobbled into the room behind her and sat on the bed wearily; hooking his cane on the bedside table while he shrugged off the button off shirt that he wore over a faded black t-shirt. He tossed the shirt toward the dresser and turned his attention and hands to his pants, undoing first his belt, then the button and sliding the zipper down. He kicked off his shoes before pushing the pants down his legs and onto the hardwood floor below. Finished, and satisfied with his choice for dress that night House sighed, overcome with exhaustion.

He pulled the sheets back and slid under them, before turning his attention to his bride. It was then that a feeling of normalcy hit him. Here they were, husband and wife, preparing to go to sleep together. The thought caused him to laugh, which only made his head ache more. His wife was stunning, his wife, the pink satin clinging to her perfect body. He opened his arms to her, asking her to come into bed, to come lay beside him

Caitie removed the matching bra and tossed it in the bag before putting the t-shirt on and she crawled into the bed and into his arms."What's so funny?"

House wrapped his arms around the woman beside him, pulling her closer to him. "The fact that we're married."

"It is funny. But in a way, it makes sense. We were in a relationship basically. This just makes it official and takes the pressure off," Caitie added leaning up and kissing him softly. "The question is what happens now?"

"I think it puts more pressure on. Now you're stuck with me." He smiled into her kiss. He sighed again and laid his head back on the pillow, allowing his eyes to close for a few seconds before opening again. "Now we wait."

"If you're waiting to see if Amber gets better, it'll take awhile," Caitie replied snuggling into him.

"Yeah, but what am I doing here lying in bed with my beautiful," he paused and opened his eyes turning to her and smiling, "wife, while my best friends true love lays somewhere between life and death?" There was a catch in his voice as he continued to speak, "When it's my fault that she is where she is?"

"Nice save," Caitie replied with a smirk, but the expression faded as he continued. She waited until he had finished before speaking again. "What happened to Amber is not your fault. That accident would have happened whether or not you two were on the bus." She paused. "I know that this is hard because Amber is Wilson's girlfriend. But you've done everything that you could possibly do as both a doctor and a friend. There is nothing else. The meds I gave her will either work or they won't. If they do, I will do everything in my power to help her. And if they don't, then Wilson has some choices to make. But no matter what the outcome will be, you are my everything," Caitie said softly and her voice hitched. "I've flown across the country for you and I will move heaven and earth for you if I have to. I am in your corner Greg and I always will be," Caitie said and kissed his neck. "No matter what."

House sighed brokenly, his chest shaking as the breath left his body. It had been an extremely stressful couple of days, and this, her, was exactly what he needed right now. Greg leaned his body into her soft lips, enjoying the sensation of them on his flesh. "I love you, Dr. House." He said with a wink, returning as always to his need for humor in an emotion filled situation as he ran his fingers through her long silky hair.

Caitie returned his kiss and felt a warm tingly sensation travel up her spine. The name Dr. House sounded foreign to her ears. But then a smile graced her lips and she couldn't resist adding, "Who says I'm going to change my name?"

"I do." House said nodding while he stared at the ceiling. "I'm your husband, and you should have my name. I get to decide stuff like that, among other things." He was smirking as he spoke, just excited at the prospect of it all. He shifted his arm under her body and used the strong muscles to move her weight, making it so that she was straddling him under the sheets. "Like this, too."

"Is that so?" Caitie asked, getting off of him and resting on her haunches. "Don't you know what they say about the Grey women? We chew men up and spit them out if they're not careful. And I abide by no man's decisions, not even yours," She whispered in his ear and then gently bit his ear lobe.

"Mhmm" He responded, his eyes focused on hers before drifting to take in the rest of her. The way her hair fell around her shoulders, the oversized tee that she somehow managed to make sexy. "They are often wrong." House said with a small smile, "And fine, keep your name. I don't care as long as I get to keep you." A moan escaped his lips as she nibbled on his ear a familiar tingle beginning in his core and moving downward as the blood in his body all rushed to one place.

"I'm just teasing," Caitie replied, kissing him on the lips again before laying down again. "I'll change my name because I want to and I need to. Do you have any idea how confusing it is working with my mom and my sister? I get paged to the wrong case at least once a week. Not to mention, when someone says Dr. Grey, I always have to say which one. So annoying."

"Mhmm" He agreed again, "But what happens when we're working in the same hospital and Dr. House gets paged, hmm? What then?" He questioned, leaning up to capture her lips again, wrapping his arms around her back and pulling her into him.

Well you're a diagnostician and I'm a surgeon. Try three surgeons with the same last name in one hospital," She said and moaned softly when he kissed her. "That's nice," She said with a soft sigh.

"Isn't it though?" He replied, kissing her again, this time more passionately than the last. He pressed his lips against hers roughly before tracing their shape with his tongue, begging entrance. His body reacted as well as the erection that was forming was trapped between their two bodies

Caitie's lips parted on his command and returned his kisses with the same passion. Her tongue dueled with his as her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him against her. The feel of his weight was comforting to her as her legs bent and encircled his waist, beginning the age old dance that they hadn't done in almost two months.

House ran his hands down her back, his fingertips feeling the taught muscles underneath the smooth skin. A sudden urgency overcame him and he hooked his thumbs under the bottom of her old tee-shirt, pulling it upward, trying to remove it as he bucked into her. The lust and want he felt was overwhelming, and he needed her now. He needed to know that she wanted him back, that she was truly willing to be his wife. He needed to seal the deal.

Caitie's reaction to him was instantaneous. Her nipples hardened almost as soon as his chest rested on hers and the hormones in her body began to rage through her blood stream. She had never had the same experience with any other man. They had been sleeping together for nearly three years and no matter how much time they spent apart, her body craved him both physically and sexually every single day. Almost immediately, she leaned up so that he could remove her shirt and soon she would return the favor.

But as Caitie looked up into his eyes, she discovered that she not only felt lust. She also realized that she wanted to do the impossible and have it all with House.

House looked into Caitie's eyes and thought that he might just see a flicker of everything that he was feeling himself. Too embarrassed and frightened to ask he instead opted to lift her shirt over her head before bringing her hands to the sides of his own tee guiding her to remove it as well.

Caitie's hands lifted his shirt up and carefully lifted it over his head before tossing it into the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Then she kissed his chest gently, kissing her way down until she reached the waistline of his boxers. Her fingers danced across it and she looked up at him mischievously as she pulled the covers away and pushed them to the end of the bed.

A soft moan escaped from between House's lips as Caitie kissed her way down his chest. He tangled his hands in her hair, his eyes focused on her as she went down ward. In response to the mischievous look House raised an eyebrow and smiled down at her, the erection in his pants throbbing with lust at the thoughts of what was to come.

Caitie's smile widened as she pulled down his boxers, freeing his erection. Grasping it gently, Caitie bent down and took it in her mouth. She began to suck him slowly, licking him softly on the underside of his shaft. And as she pulled back, Caitie ran her teeth slowly across it. She sighed softly. She loved to give House pleasure. After the day that they had both had, she was also tremendously relieved to have House there with her in one piece.

House's back arched as Caitie's warm mouth enveloped his length. Throughout his life he had never known anyone that could make him feel pleasure the way that she did. Shutting his eyes tightly he bucked toward her, his motions long past thought and now after a long tiring day, moving on to instinctual actions. The feeling of Caitie's teeth running back up his shaft caused House to groan. His shaft hardened in response. A hand tangled in her long blonde hair, squeezing it in time to the rhythm of her mouth on his cock.

Things were going at a good pace; not too fast and not too slow. Going on pure feeling, House knew he could last at least another ten to fifteen minutes. But he didn't account for one contingency. He wasn't expecting for Caitie's other hand to begin massaging his balls. That combined with her teeth grazing his shaft cut his time to climax in half. She was entirely too good at this. Within a few minutes, House's climax had become almost imminent.

"Stop," He rasped and Caitie straightened up. Another few seconds and it would have been too late. Ever since they had begun sleeping together, House had stopped enjoying masturbation and even the blow jobs Caitie gave him. This was due mostly to the fact that the two spent so much time apart that intercourse had become an almost sacred act. Most of their visits consisted of rushed sexual encounters either in between or right after dealing with patients. So in essence they ended up simply screwing each other more often than not.

But he would not have that tonight. Tonight Gregory House would make love to his wife properly. They had made love before on occasion. But House knew that it wasn't exactly right. He hadn't made genuine love to a woman since Stacey and that was a lifetime away now. But he would tonight, his leg be damned and he would do so traditionally. Most if not all of the sex with Caitie was done either with her on top, sitting down, or with both of them standing to accommodate his leg. But tonight was different. This was the first time they were having sex as a married couple. And while House never took much stock in status or tradition, he had an overwhelming desire to bury himself inside of Caitie until he was able to capture the feeling that he had felt with Stacey long before his leg. There used to be this moment that occurred when they hit their orgasms exactly at the same time. Even though he never believed in such things, when this particular thing occurred House felt like he and Stacey had become one person for a few moments in time. It sounded like complete crap and yet he yearned to go back to that state and bring Caitie with him.

From this moment on, House knew that they would be together forever no matter what happened. It was a hefty statement to make, he knew. But they fit together. As different as House and Caitie were, they were alike in the deepest, most hidden parts of their beings. Caitlin Grey was his everything and he too would move heaven and earth for her. He would do anything for her and with her, even have children with her if that's what she wanted. It didn't matter. As long as they were together, anything could happen and he would be just fine.

"What's the matter?" Caitie asked confused.

"You're wearing entirely too many clothes," He replied sitting up, a smirk gracing his features as House pulled her close and finally removed the Mayo Medical School t-shirt she had been wearing. This revealed two hard nipples standing at attention from perfectly formed breasts the size of apples. He went to her left breast immediately and began to suck on her nipple.

Caitie moaned as her eyes fluttered closed and the sensations she felt moved through her body. She was so focused on what she felt that Caitie almost didn't hear her phone ringing. Fuck. She hadn't turned it off to charge.

"Don't answer it," House mumbled as he turned his attention from her left breast to the right.

Caitie glanced over at the caller ID which lit up the screen with the words, "Richard Webber calling." She pulled away and went over to the nightstand. "I have to, it's my boss." And with that, Caitie clicked on. "Hello?"

"Caitie, it's Richard Webber," Seattle Grace's Chief of Surgery said on the other end of the line. "Patricia gave me your message. But I wanted to talk to you myself to make sure everything was alright."

"Everything is fine relatively speaking. Two of my colleagues were injured last night in an accident and Dr. Cuddy requested my presence so that's why I left so quickly."

"I understand. I received Dr. Cuddy's request as well. So take as much time as you need. Your mother and Dr. Hahn are covering your cases. Though I can't say she was pleased with your sudden departure.

"No, I don't imagine that she would be," Caitie agreed.

"I managed to calm her down. But if you could call her when you get the chance, I'm sure she would appreciate it."

"I will in the morning. But thank you for doing that."

"You're welcome. Call me if anything else comes up."

"I will. Good night Richard."

"Good night."

Caitie ended the call and replaced the phone on the nightstand. House noticed her body language and tone during the call which piqued his interest. They weren't exactly typical when it came to talking to one's boss. She seemed familiar with Richard Webber beyond work, in the same way that he was with Dr. Cuddy. But it was even beyond that, almost familial.

"Everything ok?" House asked, now lying on his side on his side of the bed facing her.

"Yeah," Caitie said quietly as she pulled the covers back up and then slipped back into bed.

House knew that she was lying, but didn't press the point. He knew that she would tell him in time. Usually he didn't give anyone that luxury. But he granted it to Caitie because she had been honest with him in ways that others never got to witness. Wrapping his arms around her slender frame, he kissed her shoulder and then her neck with surprising tenderness. The tension that had been in Caitie's body when she ended her phone call began to dissipate. One of House's hands ran down her stomach before dipping into her panties. He continued to kiss her neck as one of his fingers began to play with her clit causing the heat that had been building there before the phone call to return rapidly.

"That's my girl," He whispered in her ear as continued his ministrations. Within minutes, she was bucking against his hand. Like Caitie was to him, House was also very good at pleasuring her. Caitie had told him once that he had ruined her for anyone else. And that thought made him smile because she was his now.

Gently, he turned Caitie over so that she was on her back before removing his hand from her panties and throwing the covers aside. Her eyes locked with his, looking slightly confused as he removed her panties. House rose carefully onto his knees in front of her. It was painful but he ignored it, choosing instead to focus on Caitie. She was tempted to stop him, but House placed a hand on her stomach preventing any chance to do so. Then he spread her legs and placed kisses on each of her inner thighs. This caused beads of arousal to appear on the lips of her pussy. He smiled appreciatively as Caitie bent her knees for him to rest between.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive," He replied positioning himself over her.

"Well in that case," Caitie said with a small smile before taking his erection in her hand and guiding it inside of her.

House groaned softly in response and continued to thrust inside of her carefully just in case he caused her pain. But Caitie did not say or make one sound until House could thrust no farther. Then she moaned very softly.

The sound didn't escape House however and he looked into her eyes with concern, "Am I hurting you?" He asked.

The smile Caitie had been wearing relaxed, "No. On the contrary, it feels good," She said and the instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist loosely.

She didn't expect to feel what she felt however. With that small adjustment, she felt a tingly feeling in her stomach. She had never felt that kind of a feeling before. Caitie had avoided the missionary position up until now with House for two reasons; one of them had to do with not wanting to cause House even more pain and the other had to do with her only two experiences in it being painful and awkward.

"Am I hurting you?" Caitie asked.

"No baby," He replied and kissed her softly. And for the moment, he was actually telling the truth because he wasn't thinking about the pain at all.

"Good because I want you to stay," She declared with a contented sigh.

"Your wish is my command," House said before kissing her again. This time Caitie returned his kiss passionately. Still kissing House began to thrust into his bride. They were a perfect fit. This was supported by a soft groan that emitted from Caitie's throat with every thrust. She was more relaxed now than she had ever been. Even though House was rapidly moving toward the point of no thought, he made a mental note to keep this position in mind.

Soon enough the only sound that filled the room besides the various moans and groans was the sound of House's balls slapping against her skin. The two of them were so far gone that neither seemed to care. Even though they had had sex with each other numerous times before, this was the closest they had ever been both physically and emotionally. Maybe it was because of the risk House had taken to find Amber. Maybe it was because they were married and for all intensive purposes had accepted that. Or maybe it was all of it.

But the minute House and Caitie stopped thinking or caring about anything except what they were feeling together; nature and natural instinct took over. There were no worries about racing toward an orgasm or assuring that they were both satisfied. Instead their bodies took over and their rise to orgasm began together. Their muscles tightened and then seconds later their bodies shuddered softly as they rode the waves of orgasm together as Greg came inside of Caitie for the first time in a long time.

* * *

And that is how Gregory House and Caitlin Grey became husband and wife.

R/R please!


	5. Preparation

First, Do No Harm

* * *

Chapter Five: Preparation

_"I will respect the hard-won scientific gains of those physicians in whose steps I walk, and gladly share such knowledge as is mine with those who are to follow."_

_-_**Louis Lasagna, M.D., 1964 ********Author of the Modern Hippocratic Oath**

The first rays of morning light came through the living room window of Gregory House's apartment. The dawn found Caitie sitting cross-legged on the sofa researching on her laptop. She was wearing the long Mayo Medical School shirt with her slightly tousled blonde hair hanging down. The research focused primarily on Amber and her condition. Many things had been tried for amantadine poisoning in the past, but none of them had been successful due to the damage being so pervasive. Caitie had noted however that steroids were never mentioned. So along with the little research she had done yesterday at Princeton and everything she had read thus far, Caitie was in new territory for treating this problem. Opening her email, she composed a note to her secretary Kristen for an intern to start casting a wider net for treatment. Caitie was taking no chances. If someone else had already tried steroids or another kind of treatment and it worked, she had to know. There was way too much at stake for Caitie to fail. She had been researching for almost two and a half hours and she still wasn't satisfied.

House ambled out of the room twenty minutes later in his boxers, rubbing his eyes. It was 7am and his bride was on the computer instead of in bed. No surprise there. Caitie was a notoriously bad sleeper and always had been from what he had gleaned from her years ago. House knew how to stop it of course. If he held Caitie, she fell asleep and stayed asleep more easily because she could feel his breathing and heartbeat, which in turn regulated hers. So this is what he had done for the past few years, at first writing it off as professional necessity. If Caitie didn't sleep properly she could slip and kill someone. Recently however, the reason for holding Caitie had evolved from professional to personal. It made her feel safe, loved, and protected. And he relished that. They had separated during the night and that was probably why she was up.

"Isn't it a little early to be watching porn?" House asked with a yawn as he stood by the couch.

"You wish," Caitie replied without looking up from the screen.

He joined her on the sofa, "How long have you been up?"

"Since 4:30," She said still not looking up.

"You should be in bed."

"So should you," Caitie retorted finally looking at him.

"See I can't be in bed because you broke your promise."

"What promise?" She asked slightly confused.

"The one about being in my bed naked," House reminded her and reached over, closing the laptop. "And I intend to make you keep that promise."

"Is that so?" Caitie asked with a challenging glint in her eyes as she put the computer on the coffee table.

"It is," House replied and without warning he picked Caitie up and ambled the short distance back to the bedroom.

Caitie yelped in surprise as he did so. But instead of protesting she let him bring her back to bed. He set her down on the bed a minute later before getting in beside her and pulling her close. She pulled the covers over them.

"You're not supposed to be physically exerting yourself," Caitie said when they were settled.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night," He countered wiggling his eyebrows.

Caitie smiled, "Last night was good. But I promised Cuddy that you would go home and rest."

"Last night was more than good," House replied kissing her collarbone. Her breath hitched in response and he smirked against her skin.

"Last night was incredible," She admitted. "But that still doesn't mean you should exert yourself this much. You should be resting. I don't want to have to call 911 because you passed out," Caitie said looking at him sternly.

"Do you ever stop being a doctor?" House retorted giving Caitie the same look back.

Caitie turned away from him onto her side and he held back a sigh. She said nothing. Instead Caitie stared at the wall and House could almost see the wheels turning in her head. He was about to say something to try and make her smile and then he stopped. On any day of the week, Caitie could take anything House threw at her from insults to whispered words in her ear about how beautiful she was. But this was different, very different in fact because their roles were reversed. House had taken care of Caitie when she was sick several times and now she was taking care of him. And though he needed no words to confirm it, House knew that Caitie was terrified. She never had to be the caregiver for someone else. It was always her who had needed to be cared for. And while he would never admit it aloud, House knew exactly how she felt and even some of what Ellis, Caitie's mom felt. Even though he seriously disliked the elder Dr. Grey, he appreciated her approach to dealing with Caitie when she was sick. He didn't agree at first. But when he finally had to face Caitie himself, she stayed in bed the entire time. No getting up unless it was to shower or go to the bathroom. He had been just as strict as Ellis if not more because the fear her attacks inspired in him made House want to do anything to keep it from happening again. Because seeing her go through that was too much. Everything Caitie was doing was out of fear and love for him.

"I shouldn't have said that," He mumbled and kissed her shoulder. "You win. I'll rest as long as you do."

"Okay," Caitie replied barely audibly as she turned back over.

House pulled her into him once more and a few minutes later they were both asleep.

* * *

Just after eight in the morning two days later, Caitie walked into the private ICU room where Amber lay. She had made House stay in his office because he insisted on coming along. She knew that she couldn't guarantee that he would stay there. But she had made the attempt in an effort to keep any exchange of words between House and Wilson from occurring.

Wilson rose when Caitie entered the room, "Hello Caitie," he said wearily.

"Hello Wilson," She replied glancing at the monitors surrounding Amber before picking up her chart and opening it.

"Cutner just left to call you. Amber's vitals and kidney function have gone up."

"So I see," She said nodding as she read the chart. Based on the extent of the damage and her own personal experience with the cocktail of steroids, Caitie had estimated that if any change in Amber's condition was to occur, it would do so 36 to 48 hours after administration of the drugs. Glancing at her watch, Caitie noted that it had been about 40.

"What happens now?" Wilson asked as she closed the door.

"I wanted to order standard blood work and a metabolic panel to make sure her levels are stable enough for surgery. And if all is well then I will book an OR for the repair."

"If the surgery goes well, will Amber be able to fully recover?" Wilson asked looking slightly hopeful.

"I won't be sure until I open her up, but based on what I've seen she will need a kidney transplant. This procedure will buy her enough time to do so."

He nodded. "How risky is the procedure?"

"Fairly risky. But there is nothing to lose by doing it."

"Amber could lose her life!" Wilson exclaimed, clearly bothered by the comment.

"She would lose it regardless if you chose to do nothing," Caitie replied in a quiet, but firm tone.

Wilson studied the younger doctor, taking in her A-line black skirt, blue and green checked mini trench and peep toe pumps before speaking again. He didn't trust Caitie with Amber. "I want another surgeon to operate, someone with more experience."

"Very well," Caitie said with a nod. "I'll make the call and refer you someone that you feel comfortable with."

"That's it?" He asked in slight disbelief. "No argument? No manipulation?"

"The choice is yours. Who am I to stand in your way?" Caitie asked before leaving.

* * *

"That was quick," House commented when Caitie entered his office a few minutes later.

"It was a fast exam," Caitie replied without elaborating.

"Don't tell me she croaked," House said as he watched his wife walk across the room and perch on his desk.

"No, Amber is fine," Caitie said calmly. "Wilson wants another doctor to do Amber's surgery."

"Sooo Wilson's officially on crack," House finally decided.

"He's scared Greg. His girlfriend is alive thanks to a cocktail of steroids. It's scary."

He rolled his eyes, "I know that he cares about her. But he's only been with her for six months."

"You're missing the point," Caitie sighed. "Wilson cares about Amber. That's the point. When you care about someone, it doesn't matter how long you've known them. All that matters is that the person is there because imagining a world without he or she seems impossible," She finished quietly.

"We're not talking about Amber and Wilson anymore, are we?" House asked in a surprisingly gentle tone as he reached over and pulled Caitie into his lap.

Caitie didn't say anything for a moment and then looked at him, "I know. I'm being stupid."

"You're never stupid Caitie," House assured her as he tightened his arms around her.

"I just can't shake that feeling I had on the plane the other night. I know you're ok now. But a part of me thought you'd be dead when I got here," She said softly. "And once the thought came out, it stuck with me. I did try to picture my world without you. But in it, I was engulfed by silence."

"Silence?"

Caitie blew out a nervous breath before continuing, "It's like when I went to Indonesia a couple of years ago with my mom. We went on behalf of the UN to rural parts of the country to give medical care to those who didn't live close to a large city or village with a clinic or hospital. I didn't speak Javanese so everything I said was either done with hand gestures or through a translator when I could get one. It was frustrating because I couldn't communicate effectively. A lot of my trip was spent in silence because I couldn't talk to my patients. But what made that part of my trip so difficult was the fact that it was all so very familiar."

"You mean you encounter Javanese speaking people all the time?" House cracked with a smirk.

"You're funny," Caitie said giving him an un-amused look. "No. Look, I know I'm not making sense. But when I try to leave work behind and just be myself, people treat me like I'm speaking another language or something. The minute I tell someone what I do for a living, it's like they don't understand a word after that."

"Well your career is a little hard to swallow baby," House interjected.

"I know. I—"Caitie took another breath. "The point is that you speak my language. You know and understand me as a person beyond what I do. It's corny, but I couldn't imagine going through life without you in it because you changed it."

House smiled softly and ran his fingers through her hair, "And you turned my life upside down. Who'd of thought that the snotty 16 year-old surgeon I met five years ago would turn out to be my wife?"

"You thought I was a snot?" Caitie asked looking a little surprised.

"I thought you were a little obnoxious," House amended. "Because all you ever wanted to do was talk medicine. But when you came back without your mom six months later, I realized that you weren't being obnoxious. You just told me what you thought I wanted to hear because no one bothered to ever ask about you about anything else. And I found that to be very endearing."

"I'm so glad you did."

"So did Wilson say why he wanted another surgeon?" He asked changing the subject.

"He said he wanted someone with more experience."

House looked at her with surprise evident on his face, "But he's seen you work Caitie. You run circles around Jacobson and he's the chief of general surgery. The only person who could be better than you is momzilla," He said referring to Caitie's mother, Ellis Grey who was not only the best general surgery in her field but also Caitie's first and best teacher. While he had tremendous respect for Ellis' work which he would never admit to in a hundred years, House did not get along with the elder Dr. Grey on a personal level. She was all business all the time, especially when it came to her youngest daughter. Though he was almost positive that the battleaxe as he liked to think of her knew about his relationship with Caitie, he was certain that mother and daughter never talked about it.

"Don't call my mother that," Caitie told him despite the slight smile that was currently tugging at her lips.

"Why? It's not like she can hear me," He scoffed.

"On the contrary, Dr. House I can hear you just fine," Ellis Grey said from the doorway of the office.

Caitie's head whipped around, "Mommy?"

* * *

Please R/R!


End file.
